Ma vie de catin
by kisa-la-tigresse
Summary: Le vrai résumé se trouve en bas du chapitre. C'est l'histoire de cinq jeunes filles qui n'on pas tout les jours la vie facile et qui ne croivent pas en l'amour. Mais ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est que leurs princes charmant les attendent au tournant.


Ma vie de catin

Chapitre I : Nous prenons la vie comme elle vient

.?incr=1#music/result/all/vox%20angeli (musique d'ambiance)

Le soleil se levait déjà dans l'horizon pâle du japon. Ce pays ne portait pas le nom du « soleil levant » pour rien. Une fraiche brise d'été soufflait sur la ville de Konoha. Une journée ensoleillée s'annonçait pour la plus grande joie de tous les petits habitants de cette ville. Déjà, plusieurs personnes sortaient de leur maison pour se rendre au marché ou simplement pour profiter de ce souffle d'air frais. C'est bien connu que le vent réanime certaines personnes.

Sur un trottoir, une jeune fille déambulait tranquillement, la tête relevée au ciel comme si elle essayait d'apercevoir Dieu lui-même. Ses longs cheveux vénitiens s'offraient au zéphire. Vu de dos on aurait dit la réincarnation de la vierge. Car ses cheveux, mais aussi sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée flottait. Des vagues au soleil. La jeune fille paraissait épanouie, heureuse de vivre, bien dans sa peau. Elle souriait. Mais était-elle vraiment ce qu'elle semblait ? Ou jouait-elle un rôle ? En tout cas, elle le jouait à la perfection. Mais de toute façon, personne ne s'en souciait. Alors un jeu ou pas, peu importait. Les gens, trop occupés par leur petites affaires ne se souciaient de personne d'autre que de leur tête.

Elle se dirigeait vers une petite ruelle abandonnée ou très peu de personne circulaient. Oui, cette rue était réputée pour ses prostituées et ses voyous. Cependant, l'on voyait beaucoup de gens comme des cadres ou des ingénieurs qui s'y trouvaient quelques nuits. Ino finit par arriver là où elle travaillait. Dans un bar. Elle y entra. Elle se discerna dans une pièce plutôt sereine, qui laissait entrevoir sa bienveillance. Comme si vous vous trouviez en face d'une personne qui vous ouvrait les bras en disant « Viens, je t'attendais depuis belle lurette ! ». Des tables en bois vernis trônaient sur les quatre coins du mur avec des canapés en cuir en guise de siège. Un comptoir en ivoire centrait le pub. La lumière était douce, elle ne venait pas agressée les clients de l' « Akatsuki ». Les murs étaient peints de couleur rouge avec des motifs de nuages un peu partout. Oui, ce café montrait combien l'on était libre de faire ce qu'il nous plaisait. Un petit havre de paix dans un monde plein problèmes.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout ce que pensait la belle jeune fille du trottoir. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle prit appuie sur un mur et inspira lentement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours ce même manège avant de travailler ? Ce n'était pas possible de tomber malade à la simple vu d'un lieu, et d'une salle apaisante de surcroit. Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce ne pouvait PAS être cela. On a des obligations, on les tient. Point barre, à la ligne.

Après quelques instants, Ino se remit d'aplomb. Elle s'avança vers une petite pièce tamisée où plusieurs miroirs et bureaux trônaient de manière anarchique. Oui ! On pouvait l'affirmer à présent : l'Akatsuki prêchait l'ordre de faire tout ce que l'on voulait. Sans aucun état d'âme. Le bar aurait très bien pût porter le nom des « sept péchés capitaux ». La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'armoire, de là elle saisit culotte, soutient gorge, petit débardeur et un minuscule short. Il en fallait du courage pour enfiler tout ça ! Personne ne voudrait faire ce qu'elle faisait comme travail.

_Au lieu de juger les gens qui vous entourent. Essayez, apprenez à les connaitre._

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans une pièce… en désordre. Une petite main s'éleva dans les airs pour pouvoir frapper le malheureux objet qui était venu lui briser son merveilleux rêve. Soudain. De doux mots que tout le monde aimerait entendre une fois dans sa vie : « Ta gueule ! Espèce de réveille abruti ! ». La musique continuait toujours autant. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, quand une tête émergea d'une couverture. Une tête qui faisait peur à voir.

Le portable vit avec une soudaine frayeur une main s'avancer vers lui. C'était la fin ! Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi ! Quelle fin cruelle ! Des doigts tapotèrent sur le clavier pour éteindre cette musique d'Ouf comme on le disait dans sa cité.

-« T'inquiète pas ! J'allais pas te tuer ! J'ai pas d'argent pour racheter un portable de toute façon. Tu m'es précieux ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Là ? A l'instant ? Une hallucination. Un portable qui a peur de mourir ! Mais quelle absurdité, vraiment ! Ca c'était encore dû à la drogue. Elle essayait pourtant d'arrêter. Mais aucun moyen ! Peut-être une bonne cure de désintox ! Nan mais tu déconne là ? Meuf ? J'aurai tout entendu. Tu veux me voir encore plus malheureuse que je ne le suis déjà ?

_Le bonheur c'est comme le vent. Quelque fois il vient, il reste un moment et ensuite, il part. Pour combien de temps ? On ne sait pas._

Tenten se laissa tomber par terre. Elle ne saurait pas chuter plus bas de toute façon. Elle ramena ses genoux en bas de sa tête. La fatigue ! Une grosse fatigue. D'un coup ! Son regard brun scrutait la pièce semblable à un huissier comptant les objets qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement.

Et la chambre était salement amochée, il faut le dire. Tout autour d'elle semblait se mouvoir comme des milliers de serpents prêts à l'attaquer au moindre petit faux pas. Prise d'une grande panique, Tenten mit ses mains en avant pour se protéger de ces créatures infernales qui peuplaient sa chambre. Elle secoua la tête, se leva, retomba, se roula en boule. Elle transpirait tellement elle avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question qui ne pouvait pas la lâcher ! Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Si elle devait faire un bilan de sa vie, que dirait-elle ? Rien. Elle ne dirait rien qui vaille la peine d'être intéressant. Pour elle, de toute manière, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Le monde était con et il le resterait. Pourtant, elle le savait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne trouvait pas la paix.

Elle repensa à la veille. Des cris chez ses voisins. Des coups, de la bagarre et la phrase fatidique « Va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! ». « Tu ne veux plus me voir c'est ça ? Eh ben attend ce que tu vas voir ». Et encore des coups, des pleurs cette fois-ci. Pour échapper à ce moment, Tenten avait prit de l'LSD. Il ne lui restait plus que ça en réserve. Oui ! S'enfermer dans sa bulle c'était le meilleur moyen pour échapper à ce monde pourris. Elle ne voulait plus repenser à son passé. Trop de souffrances pour rien.

La brunette se souleva et s'orienta vers sa petite salle de bain de 3 mètre carré. Oui ! Tenten était riche comme pouvait l'être un SDF ! Devant elle : un miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. . Une peau blanche, des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient aux épaules. La seule pensée à cette chose ? De lui donner un coup de poing et lui dire : « Aller ! Bouge-toi le cul ! C'est pas comme ça que tu va y arriver ! ». Mais son image faisait parti d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dire ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ni dans sa nature. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se rafraichit le visage. Là, elle avait l'air d'une toxico qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais bon ! On n'allait tout de même pas chipoter pour une histoire d'apparence !

Après la salle de bain miteuse, la cuisine pitoyable. Alors c'était ça d'habiter dans un HLM ? Tout était petit, elle n'avait pas de salon, rien qu'une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine. Elle ouvrit ses deux uniques placards où elle prit un verre et se versa du jus de pomme dans celui-ci. Elle le but goulument sans en profiter. Elle n'aimait pas manger.

Ensuite direction le petit couloir. De là elle prit manteau, chaussons et hop. Ouverture de la porte et fermeture. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

La journée pouvait commencer.

-« Nan mais vous déconnez à mort là ! Aller ! Debout ! Il fait super beau et j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée toute seule comme une conne ! »

Dans une petite maison de banlieue ou plus précisément dans une chambre, une jeune fille aux blés d'or essayait tant bien que mal à soulever ses petits frères du lit où ils se trouvaient ! Elle renonça après quelques minutes d'efforts acharnés et inutiles. Elle s'assit donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la pièce en silence. Comment pouvait-elle lever ses petits frères avant l'heure du midi ? Aucune idée. Une chose était certaine cependant, elle voulait à tout prix se libérer de ses pensées meurtrières qui la détruisait à petit feu. Pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Gaara et Kankuro. Oui ! Dans la famille No Sabaku, il n'y avait pas de solidarité. Chacun pour sa peau ! Temari ne l'avait jamais dit par peur de créer une polémique, mais elle n'aimait pas cet état d'esprit.

_Sans solidarité, performances ni durables, ni honorables._

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que la famille No Sabaku ne soit plus égoïste. Mais quoi ? Devait-elle leur dire ce qu'elle faisait la nuit quand elle partait ? Ou simplement faire comme si de rien n'était et de jeter son mouchoir sur sa vie de famille ? Si elle leur disait la vérité, elle était quasiment sûre que ses frères allaient la détester et la traiter de catin à tout bout de champs. Et là, sa vie serait vraiment insupportable. Elle ferait donc comme elle l'avait toujours fait : prendre sur elle, ne rien dire et s'occuper de ses petits frangins.

Elle voulait quand même passer une journée sans soucis et pour cela elle voulait créer une ambiance de famille bien qu'elle ne savait ce que c'était la famille. Elle prit un chausson qui trainait par là et le lança à la figure de Kankuro. Celui-ci grogna, se redressa un peu pour voir ce qui c'était passé. Temari vint se poster en face du lit, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et pieds qui battaient le tempo de l'énervement croissant.

-« Vous êtes chiants tout les deux ! Nan vraiment, c'est chiant ! »

Pour seule réponse : une main qui lui dit très explicitement « va t'en on veut plus te voir dans notre chambre ». Sympathique l'esprit de famille !

Comme Tenten précédemment, la blonde alla dans la cuisine et se fit un petit déjeuner copieux. Tant pis pour Gaara et ce connard de Kankuro. C'est vrai quoi ! Il pourrait l'aider à la maison. Au lieu de cela, il aimait prendre du bon temps et glander dans la maison. Quelque fois cette flémingite savait atteindre des sommets. Une fois, une fois seulement, Temari avait vu son frère se promener dans la maison pendant une heure. Oui ! Elle n'avait jamais assisté à cette chose aberrante alors vu qu'elle n'avait rien à faire elle prit son chronomètre et mesura le temps de la marche de Kankuro. UNE heure ! Et encore, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il faisait il aurait continué à marcher encore et encore. Et la réponse ? Je réfléchis. Ben voyons, Kankuro qui réfléchit pendant une heure de surcroit, ça tenait du phénoménal !

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Eh voilà ! Les frères arrivaient pour manger ! Que des morfales ! Et ensuite ? Oh ! Et bien pour Gaara se serait se rouler des joints et fumer. Pour Kankuro, hacker des pauvres gens sur internet et leur voler leur coordonnées bancaire. Heureusement que leur père n'était pas là pour voir ça ! Quoique ! Avec une hésitation, Temari pensa qu'il s'en ficherait ! L'esprit de famille chez les Sabaku était simple : chacun vaque à ses occupations et personne ne se mêlent des affaires des autre. Une grosse connerie !

Une douce mélodie (la musique d'ambiance) s'accomplissait dans une petite chambre blanche. Cette mélodie se mariait bien avec la propriétaire du poste de radio : une jolie jeune fille à la taille élancée et possédant de jolie cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Et ses yeux ? De magnifiques orbes blanches qui reflétaient bien la justice et la bienveillance en ce bas monde. Hinata portait sa petite robe d'été. On aurait dit un phœnix blanc essayant de prendre son envol.

_Mais la réalité n'est pas un rêve. Dans la vraie vie on souffre, on étouffe et quelque fois, quelques fois seulement nous avons la certitude que nous pouvons faire quelque chose de bien dans ce monde._

Bien que la jeune adolescente respirait le bonheur, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Le trouvait-elle, un jour, le bonheur suprême ? Elle n'en savait rien, strictement rien du tout. En quelque sorte, elle ne s'appartenait plus vraiment. Cette fille dans le miroir n'était pas vraiment elle. Juste une image. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? En était-elle obligée ? Elle se dégoutait. Mais si elle envoyait tout boulé ? là ? Sur le champ ? Serait-elle plus heureuse ? Elle accomplissait, parfois, des choses vraiment effrayantes. Bien sûr, timide et réservée demeuraient les maîtres mots de l'ange. Ils l'obligeaient à faire ça. De l'amour à trois !

Hinata pleura. Elle s'assit calmement sur son lit et versa beaucoup, beaucoup de larmes. Comme tout les matins. Oui, elle commençait sa journée à se morfondre sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'accusait, s'autodétruisait à petit feu. Comme si son père était toujours là pour lui dire qu'elle serait toujours nulle, qu'elle ne méritait aucunement d'être née dans la prestigieuse famille des Hyuga. Alors, que dirait son père s'il voyait sa fille comme ça ? « Tu n'es qu'une pute ! De toute façon cela était prédit. Tu ne pouvais que devenir une prostituée. ». Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne ! Rien de rien ! Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Toujours la petite fille sage écoutant attentivement son père. Toujours voulant lui faire plaisir. Toujours voulant chercher sa reconnaissance.

Enfin calmée, la belle fillette prit ses petites scandales et partit vers l'Akatsuki. Itachi lui avait demandé de venir dans son bar. Sortant dans la rue, elle eut une désagréable impression de suffocation. Hinata ne se sentait jamais en sécurité dans la rue. Elle avait peur. Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Bien sûr, la rue est dangereuse. Il suffit d'être vigilant. Elle n'allait juste pas bien. Cela arrive parfois ! Or, pourquoi, arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de l'Akatsuki, Hinata voulait s'enfuir ? Oui ! Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant, en criant à l'aide ! C'était simple, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie ! Juste le point de rupture !

Elle se trouvait en face de l'homme. Un homme dangereux, mais qui ne pourrait jamais être arrêté ! L'humain arborait des cheveux sombres attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait un t-shirt noir et jean tout aussi noir. Son regard exprimait clairement le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Hinata. Une bête féroce ! Et la fillette, juste une servante pour survivre !

Hinata baissa la tête de soumission. Le jeune se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de l'effrayée petit fille. Il lui releva son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans ses yeux. Les yeux blancs d'Hinata reflétaient la peur qu'elle avait en regardant son patron. Ceux du patron justement la voulait, la désirait. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

-« Tu sais ce que je veux ? » Finit-il par dire à la pauvre jeune fille.

La télé allumée, un bon verre de jus d'orange sur la table et des tartines beurrées. Que demander de plus ? Une jeune fille descendait les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuné préparé par amour par sa mère. Oui, elle pouvait le dire. Elle se le disait tout le temps de toute façon : elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents comme eux. A presque dix neuf ans, elle était encore choyée par ses parents. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage déjà rayonnant. Oui ! Elle les aimait tout les deux ! Malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas à le leur dire ! A cause de se qu'elle faisait. Rien de bien méchant ! Mais c'était comme si elle avait foiré sa vie ! Sa vie était foutue en l'air ! Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une misérable serveuse dans un bar, plutôt chique, mais dans un bar quand même. Comment rater sa vie en 3 étapes ? Tout d'abord elle avait raté son bac à cause d'une maladie et de problèmes familiaux. Ensuite, elle ne put aller dans l'université qu'elle avait choisie : la grande et prestigieuse école de médecine du monde entier dirigé par la grande Tsunade. Et enfin… un cercle infernal s'était installé. Et le summum ? L'akatsuki se trouvait être un bordel avec un patron exigeant et impitoyable. La jeune rose survivait donc dans un monde « à la con » où tout est perdu d'avance.

Elle avait peur qu'Itachi ne lui demande quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Mais pour l'instant l'heure était aux réjouissances, il ne fallait pas penser aux choses de ce genre quand on mangeait le matin. Elle se mit à regarder les dessins-animés tout en dégustant ses tartines quand son réveille sonna, indiquant l'heure de se préparer pour aller travailler. Adieu le rêve du bonheur !

Son sac en bandoulière, son manteau en coton rose et ses cheveux flottant au vent. Sakura ressemblait plus que tout à une fleure éclot en beauté. La rose aimait regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était sa liberté en quelque sorte. Elle aimait s'imaginer des histoires qu'elle écrivait sur son carnet, le soir avant de s'endormir.

La liberté ne s'atteint pas d'un claquement de doigt. Mais l'on peut toujours trouver des subterfuges pour tricher : une passion.

Tous les jours se passaient exactement de la même façon pour la jeune fille. Arrivée à l'akatsuki, elle mettait son tablier aux motifs de nuages rouges et servait les clients. Et puis… elle était complètement envoutée par une autre jeune fille qui travaillait avec elle : Ino. Elle l'admirait en secret mais n'osait jamais lui parler de peur de se faire rejeter. Elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Sakura avait toujours été une jeune fille réservée et sage, qui travaillait bien à l'école et qui ne posait jamais de soucis. Sauf avec les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, un coup de poing dans la figure ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Elle sourit en repensant à son ex-petit ami Naruto. Quelle bêtise elle avait fait en le quittant ! Mais elle ne supportait plus la distance qui le séparait d'elle. La distance… cela conduisait toujours à une rupture.

**Note de l'auteur : **Eh voilà ! Nouveau chapitre modifié en ligne. Oui, j'ai décidé de remanié ma fic parce que c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Non en fait le problème avec mes anciens c'était qu'ils étaient trop courts et pas assez bien développé. Bon ce premier nouveau chapitre n'est pas assez développé je suppose.

Enfin qu'en pensez-vous ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Maintenant je vais faire un chapitre par personnages. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura 38 chapitres. Donc ça va bien durer deux, trois ans ! Et puis j'ai d'autre fic en cours aussi ! Bref, celle-ci je vais me donner au maximum pour faire de très bons chapitres.

Alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Parce que vos conseils m'aident à progresser !

Bonne lecture !


End file.
